


Mike´s Refuge

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said – and I quote – that ‘if I value your life and your continued physical and psychological health; if I want the world to continue spinning and help you escape the cold, soul-crushing grasp of Louis; then I would let you enter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike´s Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

„Mike,“ Harvey said, his voice a mix between annoyance and fondness. “What are you doing there?”

Mike looked up from the stack of papers he was currently reading and took the highlighter cap he was chewing on out of his mouth.

“I´m hiding,” he answered the older lawyer with a certain ‘duh’-like note in his voice.

“Hiding?” Harvey repeated with raised eyebrows. “From whom?”

“Louis,” Mike replied. With his eyebrows raising even higher Harvey prompted the younger man to continue with his explanation.

“He´s stalking the bullpen, searching for someone he can saddle with the Reinhard IPO. That are nearly thousand pages of boring financial statements,” Mike remarked with his expression looking like someone had just murdered a puppy in front of him to use its blood for a satanic ritual.

“And that´s not all,” Mike shuddered. “As ‘reward’” – he paused for a moment to let the sarcasm-infused word sink in – “he will take the one who does it mudding with him.”

“So you decided to hide under my desk?” Harvey asked for clarification. Not that he could blame Mike. He would have thrown himself off the building faced with the prospect of seeing Louis n – nope, Harvey wouldn’t even think about it. Mike, whose whole body was twisted in what Harvey assumed was rather unhealthy for him, just nodded. How did the puppy´s knee even end up next to his head?

“How did you get past Donna?” Harvey wanted to know.

“I may have exaggerated the danger I was in and bribed her with free coffee for the next week?” Mike answered, more question than a statement.

The intercom buzzed to life. “You said – and I quote – that ‘if I value your life and your continued physical and psychological health; if I want the world to continue spinning and help you escape the cold, soul-crushing grasp of Louis; then I would let you enter.” A short moment of silence, then: “And it was two weeks of coffee from Starbucks.”

“Two weeks from Starbucks!?” Mike exclaimed and promptly jolted his head on Harvey´s desk as he tried to jump up in indignation.

“I have Louis on speed-dial,” Donna threatened over the intercom and Harvey had to supress a smile when he saw the panicked look on Mike´s face.

“Two weeks only the best for you, oh Donna, goddess of mine,” Mike hastily corrected himself while he rubbed the back of his head.

“Good puppy.” The following click let both men know that Harvey´s secretary had returned to her actual work.

“So how long do you plan to hide under my desk?” Harvey queried. “Because Louis won´t go away. He´s like acne on that. Trust me, I tried many times.”

“Can I at least stay here for today?” Mike asked and put on his most adorable kicked-puppy look – inclusive wide and naïve eyes, quivering lips and folded hands. Harvey could feel himself going soft.

“Only today,” he heard himself saying.

“And if there´s mess under my desk it is you who´ll have to clean it,” he warned as an afterthought.

“A dog-joke? How original,” Mike deadpanned but Harvey could see how his lips turned upward as Mike tried to supress a smile. 


End file.
